The None Too Bright, A Sequel to WITNESS
by ahhelga
Summary: Kuki, now Kairi, had to endure so much with her friends because of the Witness Protection Program. And now, Wally is finally reunited with her. But Calli, his daughter, is watching this all unfold, with hopes that they will eventually get together. HIATUS
1. Prologue

**The None Too Bright**

**A Spin off of ahhelga's Operation: WITNESS **

**By Ahhelga  
**

Author's Note: Well, I'm back. Due to much demanding, I decided to make a "sequel" (if you call it that) to one of my most loved stories. But I'm also in the mood to get into my "Operation: WITNESS" again, so that's why I am writing this, the spin-off of the epilogue of "WITNESS". Well, my most popular story has to have a continuance, should it not?

Anyway, I suggest you read my "WITNESS" first so you get everything, and, same rules apply to this story, as in WITNESS. There will be much explicit content for children (although, it'll be less tense in this one).

Summary: Who was that woman who seemed like the perfect adult—the perfect mother? I only talked to her for a second, but she was the most amazing woman I ever met. If she was right all along, then...why didn't they marry? (**Spin-off of W.I.T.N.E.S.S.**)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that would be of importance. I don't even own my computer.

* * *

**Prologue**

_"Watch it, grown up!" she said loudly, straightening up._

_Kairi stared at the girl before her. She had on an orange Hoodie, just like Wally used to wear, her hair tucked under the orange cap, and black jeans with patches on them, a couple of them saying _"73"._ She held, what looked like, a mustard gun, and an annoyed expression._

_The young girl started to storm off to her father's office when…_

_"Hey kid!" Kairi called out._

_She turned around and crossed her arms._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Catch!" She threw a piece of gum to the girl, who caught it with her right hand. _

_She looked up in surprise. There was some code where kids under thirteen should not be allowed to chew gum, and here she was, in front of a _grown woman_ giving her gum. She grew suspicious._

_"Numbuh 67, is that really you?" she inquired (though confused), because Numbuh 67 was head of disguises. _

_"Nope, all Numbuh 3 here," she said simply. "Tell your father that certain operatives are still out to get him… You know, he needs to show himself to the KND that he really is Numbuh 4, it's kind of getting out of hand."_

_The girl stood, stunned. She was putting two and two together. There were some operatives who snaked their way out of decommissioning, and there were only three who escaped without anyone knowing their whereabouts._

_And here was this woman, who was telling her that herself was Numbuh 3 and her father was Numbuh 4. There were rumors about them being escaped together, for they were on the same team, and yet, young Calli never seen this woman in her life. So she expects her to believe that…she…was…Numbuh 3!_

_"See ya around, kid…and…don't tell any other boring adult that you have gum…"_

_And with that, Kairi left, leaving Calli stunned._

_Her dad was Numbuh 4 of KND, cool!_

* * *

Calli staggered back to her father's office. She slowly closed the door to his room and slumped back down on the chair. She blankly stared at her hands and wiggled her fingers just to make sure she was okay. 

"Is something the matter, Calli?" said her father.

She looked up. His eyes were intent on the papers on his desk, though when he glanced up, she noticed that they were pink…like he had been crying. Was it because of that woman?

No that was silly. That woman was making it up; she really was 67 or another disguise expert. That was silly.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Hm?" he didn't keep his eyes off the papers. It was eerily suspicious because by now, they'd be talking eye-to-eye. He never chose work over her. Did he not want to look at her?

"Dad…was…there a woman who just came from your office right now?" she inquired.

His head shot up as if she just said she was pregnant. He seemed ecstatic at the mention of the woman. She was slightly shocked. It wasn't like him to get excited over a woman so easily, he hardly dated anymore ever since he found out that she didn't like all the women meeting her.

Calli was never fond of the women he dated. Sure they were nice…but…they all seemed the same. They all wanted her dad for, well, his looks. If she was somebody else, she'd say that he was rather cute, but it didn't seem right for a daughter to say that about their dads, so she got rid of that thought and avoided the subject as much as possible.

Her father deep intake of air had let her snap back to reality and realize that she was in the office of her dad's work. Her dad took a deep breath once more.

"Yeah…what about her?" he said, trying his best to be calm, but it didn't work because of the odd vibe she got from him.

"Um…she mentioned something about…" Calli started, but she was interrupted.

The intercom on his desk from the main office beeped. He held up a finger at her and pressed the red square button.

"Maureen? Is it important?" he asked the assistant through the phone intercom.

"Actually, yes, Mr. Beatles," a woman's voice came through. "It's the CEO of Chon Inc. He wants to deal with business of some… I don't know, I—"

"You can stop there, Maureen, I need not know the rest," he said, sighing. "Oh, could you please take care of Calli while he's up here?"

"But Dad!" exclaimed Calli, who was simply ignored. Calli 'hmph'ed at the lack of response.

"Why, um, certainly, Sir," she said, scared, almost.

"Thanks a bunch," he said plainly. He turned to Calli, who scowled. "Don't be that way, Calli. I know that you don't like being with some adult you hardly know, but I promise, I'll…take you to the toy store, 'kay?"

"How about a ride to my friend's house?" She raised her brows.

"Deal. Why may I ask?" he asked curious.

"We…have some unattended business," she shrugged. "Whatever, just…I'll skate there now, okay? Don't worry."

He sighed and paused. "Sure, Cal, just tell Maureen that I let you, okay? And be safe!"

"Okay!" she said happily as she went up to hug and kiss him on the cheek.

Wincing and with fake-exaggeration, he added, "Gross, don't get all mushy on me, missy!"

She just shook her head and rolled her eyes all the while chuckling. "Bye!" She was already long gone when he started shaking his head.

"Oh that kid…" he said to himself. "She brings me so many memories… I shouldn't let her go out and battle stupid adult villains, but I guess if she can do it, I'll let her. I shouldn't say anything anyway… I wonder what Kuki said to her…"

* * *

Calli started sprinting after she exited the building, and then, she pulled out her skateboard and hopped on it. The small hill made her go quicker. With every few yards or so, she did a small trick to show off at the littler kids. Of course, she wasn't all that great, she thought, but she was better than most. 

People in her way jumped off of the sidewalk or to the side of the wall, for Calli didn't care if she ran into them or not. Her blonde hair flew in the wind, but her cap kept getting loose. She didn't mind it though.

She was already at another hill going downwards, when her cap had suddenly flew off. She stopped abruptly, and tried to see where the cap had gone…but it was no where within eyeshot. Letting out a groan she slumped on the spot.

Her cap. It was the only gift that meant so much to her.

She dug her hands in her pockets and found something. The gum that lady had given her. She pulled it out and popped it into her mouth. Her favorite, original flavored. Calli's mind drifted once more to the lady she saw in the hall. It'd be really nice if her dad actually dated her. There weren't many women that really made her happy, she was tough to impress.

However this…woman, she…affected the moment so much, it might've changed Calli's view on all the grown women.

Nah. Calli chuckled to herself. She decided she'll look for the shirt later. Her mind hurt from everything too much to care at the moment, which was strange because she loved her hat to death.

The sounds of wheels hitting the pavement filled her ears once more. She smiled to herself. Just keep it easy, just keep it that way, and everything will go back to normal.

Her head seemed to calm down with all the air hitting it. She felt so good, that she forgot where she was going… It wasn't 'til she almost got hit by a car that she remembered.

"Gosh, Calli, you're gonna get yourself killed if you don't stop," she muttered to herself.

She now knew that going eastward was best right now to reach her friend's place. The tree house was in view and she couldn't wait till she lay on her bed, free of worries…at least 'till her teammates interrupt her rest.

She ran up to the home where the tree house was, and rung the doorbell. A plump woman opened the door and smiled. She kept the door opened and moved out of the way.

"Why, hello, Calli," she giggled.

Calli despised that giggle, but knew better than to say anything. She forced a smile and looked around.

"Um, I'm here to be with N—Kirsten, Mrs. Boffman," she said politely, because her father would kill her if there she said something wrong.

"Oh, she's in the tree house," she sighed. "Honestly, you kids like tree houses too much. Ah well, have fun, Calli. Oh and tell Kirsten that she has to take out the trash."

Calli nodded and ran up to the room, where the entrance to the tree house was. The room was plain, but that was because Kirsten's real room was up in the tree house. She put her palm on the pad and a high-tech looking entrance appeared. Calli knew it was the elevator and stepped in.

As much as the elevator ride was short, Calli let her mind wander to the woman. She couldn't get her off her mind. How did she know about Kids Next Door? What was the deal? It was going to mess with her mind. If she found out that one of the other membuhs were playing a prank on her, she was bound to get deathly.

But what if it wasn't a prank? That…would be odd. But it seemed realistic because her father instantly liked her, and that was weird. Well, Calli had to shrug it off for the mean time. She needed rest.

The elevator doors opened and she walked out of it into a familiar room. A familiar electronic voice filled her ears—it was the same greeting she got whenever she walked in.

"Welcome Numbuh Seventy Three to Sector D's Kids Next Door tree house," it said.

Ah, home sweet home.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that's the end of the prologue. Great. It's another story to add to my many stories to finish. So you know what that means, much more time to wait for "**Operation: REAL**" to finish, to fans of that story. Too bad… I'm too big of in a Writer's Block for that to finish. Anyway. I hoped you liked this so far. It…wasn't my best, but I can't do anything about it now. Reviews would be very helpful please. 

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


	2. Chapter 1: A Curse Called Love

**The None Too Bright**

**By Ahhelga**

Author's Note: Well, it's time for that update again. I was hoping you guys would remember my story. :sweat-drop: And…well, you're right, it's more of a sequel than a spin-off. Anyway, here's Chapter one!

Summary: Who was that woman who seemed like the perfect adult—the perfect mother? I only talked to her for a second, but she was the most amazing woman I ever met. If she was right all along, then...why didn't they marry? (**Spin-off of W.I.T.N.E.S.S.**)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. So don't sue, okay?

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
**A Curse Called Love**

The moon was high up and the sky was dark. Only crickets made noises. As if they knew what was going on, they ceased "creaking" and let the noises of a girl dominate them.

Calli fell through the opening. She had climbed the tree to get to her bed-room window. Hoping to have landed on the bed, she failed as her face met with the floor. Her laziness and tiredness had made her become in more discomfort. She groaned as she let her arms pick herself up.

"Stupid Numbuh 71 and his bossing ways," she muttered to herself. "I couldn't even sleep at the tree house because of him. God, and he expects us to be at top condition when I'm aching to the bone. I hate him, I hate him, and I hate him."

She groaned again as she now slumped on her bed. The soft mattress felt good on her back and she smiled… Hopefully, Dad hadn't noticed she was gone.

* * *

At the same time, down stairs, Wally groaned as he fell through the door, landing on his face. Doing the same as Calli, he picked up himself with his arms saying a select choice of words. 

"Fuck that Mr. Park," he muttered. "All he does is blab, blab, blab, and doesn't even think of who he's dealing with. I don't care if he's the CEO of _Chon Inc._ Psh, that isn't even a great company. And he expects me to be on top of my game. Ack. As if. I hate him, I hate him, and I hate him…"

He groaned as he slumped on to the living room couch. He seemed to melt at the soft cushions and throw-pillows. Hopefully, Calli hadn't seen him missing so late…

* * *

Calli, grudging her way down the stairs, had wiped her eye. She let herself yawn and stretch but noticed that the couch was occupied. This had got her started, awoken from her near sleep-walking self. She hurriedly walked over to the couch and looked down on the man lying; fast asleep, in front of her. A rugged goatee surrounded his open mouth (which was causing him to drool—not something she wanted to see) and he was snoring. She shook her head in disappointment and prodded him slightly, however, letting out a sign of relief.

"Daddy…" she said softly. Then, to herself, "Must've come home late. Good thing too, or else I'd be in deep shit."

Unexpectedly, the sleeping man had grabbed her by her waist with his both arms. She could tell that he was fake-sleeping now, so she let out a squeal, all the while giggling.

"You _are_ going to be in deep shit, because you just said that!" he 'growled' at her.

Her giggles stopped and realized what she said. Her laughing face became a worried frown at what she just said. His face, too, became that. But, instead of him scolding her, like she thought, he hugged her tightly.

"Oh, don't worry, Hun," he opened one of his eyes at her, the other one still close. His small smile said a thousand words at her.

She sighed out of both relief and disappointment and hugged him back. He started rocking back and forth but she stopped him from doing so.

"Besides, I used to say stuff like that at your age too," he ruffled her hair, which was free because of the missing hat. He noticed this. "Calli…why on Earth is your hat missing?"

She stared at him blankly and suddenly remembered. She wasn't sure he was going to like this so she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"It flew off while skateboarding," she opened one eye to peer at him.

His face was a bit of disappointment and curiosity. "How could you be so careless with your hat? That's so unlike you."

She rolled her eyes at him. "It so is, Dad. You just…don't know it."

He raised a brow. "Oh really?" he said, letting go of her.

"Yeah, whenever me and my teammates are off on a battle mission—" she stopped there and realized what she was saying. "I mean when we're playing battle mission in the back of Steve's house, of course, I always lose it."

He made a face and turned to her, "You never said anything about it."

"Because I always get it back," she replied, stepping back in to the kitchen entrance. "I gotta get ready for school." And with that, she ended the uncomfortable conversation.

* * *

The papers were straightened in the stack. The man straightening them sighed and looked over to his client, Mark Lune. They gave each other a winning smile. Across them, were sitting Mr. Harold Wein and _his_ client, Ms. Kairi Watanabe. 

"So, that's that," said Mark Lune's attorney, Christopher Reuter. "The deed is done. We have an understanding with the prenuptial agreement says?"

"Yes, yes," said Mr. Wein said bored. "Ms. Watanabe read each word on that pre-nup when she signed and agreed to it, so of course."

Kairi felt a slight tinge at her maiden name being called. It had been a while since she had been called with that name. Her ex-husband sat in front of her, eyes grave on the desk. She felt an emotion mixed with a slight discomfort and relief. She wasn't sure why. She felt as if she could collapse into anyone's hands right now.

She felt stunned. She forgot about what he was going to give her. All she needed was the home. Perhaps he was giving her the apartment? No…he was much too greedy for that.

"Okay, so for the final testament, I was thinking of signing a contract in testimony that my client gets which ever she and him both owned," Mr. Wein said.

Reuter turned to his client and they both kept their eyes on each other for a while. Then Mark nodded slightly and Reuter turned to the opposing side. He took a sigh and folded his hands.

"Very well, but my client and I would like to know what interest you have in what you wanted…" Reuter said softly.

Kairi looked to Mr. Wein and made a face. Then, lowly, she said, "I want the apartment. And Max."

Wein nodded and turned to Reuter. "Well, you heard her. Or is that too much for Mr. Lune, here."

Mark made a face and leaned in slightly. "You could take Max, but not the apartment."

"It's mine too!" Kairi snapped. "I need a place to stay!"

"You know very well that I do too," Mark said, leaning in further, as well her.

"You've got your parents' house," she said matter-of-factly. "They've got all that you need. A mansion, a whole house for you, a hundred-yard pool, for God's sake!"

"Well, I can't," he stated. Then he turned to his lawyer. "See it fit that I get that apartment."

Reuter sighed and piled the papers together… He knew neither of the _couple_ was going to give up their home.

"Maybe we could…make an agreement?" Wein suggested, then he turned to Kairi. She stared at her hands and then at Wein. Kairi made a face but nodded slowly.

"What kind of agreement?" both she and Mark asked simultaneously.

Wein furrowed his brows and clasped his hands together. "Maybe…we could let the manager decide? Because, well, it is _his property_, and you have to move out anyway. I checked both your balances and neither of you could keep it that high."

Kairi and Mark and even Reuter stared at Wein at the comment. Mark sat back in his chair comfortably.

"Seems reasonable…" he said, then he glanced at Kairi who scowled at him.

"Fine, neither of us get it," then she turned to Mark. "Happy?"

"Very," he smirked as he laughed.

"Well then, it's settled," Reuter adjusted his wire-rimmed glasses. "Watanabe gets Max, Lune gets 60 of the marriage profits, leaving Watanabe with 40. Fair enough."

They stamped and signed some papers and Kairi and Mark were free to go. Forever.

She jumped for joy outside of the federal building.

"I'm free!" she exclaimed and waited for valet to bring up her car.

Slowly, she saw it coming and rushed for it. Upon doing so, she accidentally stumbled on a hat. Orange hat. Strange. Instantly, she thought of Calli, who reminded her of Wally. A feeling of guilt and sadness hit her in the chest. She wished she could see them again. But that would be a negative because she's always been secretive about her life. Sighing, she got her keys, tipping and thanking the driver. She adjusted the seat and drove off, with the hat in the chair by her side.

* * *

Calli sighed at herself. She was going down the same road her hat flew off. Just then she felt sudden sadness for it. The feeling of nostalgia came creeping but she didn't exactly know why. This led her to almost crash into a sleek black car. It honked at her and she fell from her skateboard. A bit of anger built up in her but she decided to do what her Dad told her, count to ten. In a matter of seconds, she was back to herself. 

But that didn't mean she couldn't bad mouth the person.

"Hey, stop being such an ass and watch it!" she said.

The windows that reflected the sun so it was almost blinding Calli's eyes were going slowly down, along with the sound of the buzzing of the electric car. A head poked out with an annoyed face. Instantly, they both stared at each other.

"How come I always seem to 'bump' into you?" said the lady. It was _that lady_.

Her car pulled over, to let cars behind pass through. She parked and came out to stand by Calli. The young girl looked up at the lady. She held her skateboard tightly and blinked.

"Who are you?" Calli asked.

The woman sighed. "Someone you don't wanna know."

Calli looked up to her with the utmost sincerity. "But I really do."

She sighed and looked down at Calli. Something was different. Calli didn't have her hat. Was that hat…? She very quickly grabbed the hat from her car, while Calli watched.

"Is this your hat?" she asked curiously.

Calli stared at the orange thing in her hands. It was kind of dirty, but it was obviously hers. She rapidly nodded her head and smiled. The woman placed it backwards on her head.

"Let's go for a walk…" she said to Calli, who replied with a nod. "My name is Kairi, by the way."

"Calli," she replied.

"There must be so much meaning to that name…" she said as they walked down the side-walk, side-by-side.

* * *

Author's Note: Oh dear Lord. I never thought crap could take form like this. Well…I hope you enjoyed it. I didn't. Oh, and sorry it was so short. 

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


	3. Chapter 2: Even in the Darkness

**The None Too Bright**

**By Ahhelga**

Author's Note: Yay! For I have updated! I know you guys have been all attacking me on not updating (anything), but what could I say? School's murder, and it's only going to get worse throughout the summer (because I go to year-round school); so, don't blame me. Blame the Los Angeles Unified School District. (Darn you stupid LAUSD.) Also, I'll lessen on the cursing, so don't worry. Okay, well, finally, I bring you the update.

Summary: Who was that woman who seemed like the perfect adult—the perfect mother? I only talked to her for a second, but she was the most amazing woman I ever met. If she was right all along, then...why didn't they marry? (**Spin-off of W.I.T.N.E.S.S.**)

Disclaimer: Owning means to have all rights to it, and could lease it out, and do whatever you want with it; I don't have that power over KND, so therefore I don't own it!

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
**Even in the Darkness**

The next few minutes were of Calli and Kairi just walking by some restaurants and stores as Calli explained the origin of her name, with Kairi questioning a lot. She was rather confused about the interest in her name, but she knew better than to just ask rudely.

"I see…" said Kairi after Calli explained.

"It makes me wonder…what kind of girl my father was after," she said. "I mean, it was a long, long time ago."

Kairi took in a deep breath. "Sometimes, it's just hard to let go of the ones you love."

"I guess," she shrugged. "I just kind of find it dumb to think that anyone would think they would have a chance after all these years with someone they fell in love with after a decade or so. My dad seems to have gotten over her, because he started dating again."

By now, Kairi looked a little defeated, or disappointed; Calli couldn't tell. She never was one to read expressions. Perhaps Kairi thought she could date Calli's dad? Nah, she recalled seeing a wedding ring. But when she just checked at that moment, it seemed that she took it off. It was obvious—there was a tan line.

"What are you looking at?" Kairi asked uncomfortably.

"Your finger," Calli said simply. "There used to be a ring on it, now there's not. And look, there's a tan line."

The older woman turned her head to the side so that Calli couldn't see. She had no idea what she was feeling. Maybe Kairi felt ashamed, found-out, shocked, squishy inside? But when Kairi turned to Calli, it was obvious that since her eyes were shiny, that she held tears.

She was a widow.

Maybe this was how it was. Kairi was married, and then the husband dies. Kairi can't let go of him because of feeling despair. But then when she meets Calli's dad, she gets a nice feeling, so she regrets wearing the ring all the time anymore and just gives up. So now, she let's go of the feeling of her dead husband.

"I'm sorry," Calli muttered.

Kairi looked a little taken aback. "What? There's no need to feel sorry! It's not like my old husband and I were much in love—I wanted that to happen!"

_Whoa. She like…_killed_ her husband!_ Calli thought.

She became icy pale, and realized that a murderer was right beside her. Calli had to stumble and keep herself up instead of just collapsing right there. What was she getting herself into! She was walking right into a murderer's hands! Her father would be devastated when he finds out that she was killed! And her father! He might've been dead by now because he was _alone_ in a room with Kairi, this murderer!

"Is something the matter?" Kairi asked, concerned. "You look so pale, and you look as if you're about to faint!"

"I am!" Calli snapped back. "Y-you're a murderer! You wanted to kill your ex-husband and you did!"

People around them were now staring strangely at them. Some had horrendous looks on their faces, and others had total disgust and anger. Kairi's eyes bugged out of her head and slapped her forehead in hopelessness. Where did the kid get the idea of her killing her—she stopped herself in the question, and instead thought of an answer; she probably thought she was a widow and what she just said sounded as if she killed him.

_You know you want to do that,_ she mused. But then she snapped back to what was going on around her.

"What!" Kairi replied loudly. "I didn't kill him, I just got divorced this afternoon, so he is still alive and well. We could go over his parents' place right now and I could show you that he's either crying to his parents—the wussy he is—or just talking with the lawyer."

Calli felt realization hit her, and a bit of shame. She felt the heat go to her face and then looked down as she said, "Oh…" Then she laughed a little at her accusations.

Kairi started to crack a smile, which made Calli laugh a little more, who had made Kairi giggle. Soon enough, they were laughing loudly. People around stared again. Their laughter filled the air, as if they were the closest of beings around.

"M' glad I met you," Calli said, with a little of her dad's accent hitting her.

Kairi forgot who she was talking to or where she was, but that instantly brought her back. This girl…this girl…was Wally's daughter. A bit of giddiness was building in her gut and everything just seemed so content for her, but was it all worth it? It wasn't like she ever did have a chance with Wally. She shook away all thoughts about Wally. He wasn't what she needed at the moment. What she needed was to get to know this girl she just befriended. Would that be like using Calli to get to Wally? No, not at all. Not at all. Right?

* * *

Wally had flung himself over the couch, just as he did the night before. Work wasn't murderous, it wasn't today actually, and he was just so exasperated with yesterday's events. He saw her. 

It gave him hope that she could be in his life again. That was impossible, he told himself. Really, that was because she even told him that she couldn't. She was married, for Christ's sake! And besides, she was still in the Witness Protection Program, content and everything. Nobody needed to know, not even him. It was frustrating for him to know that she was right there in his state, his city even, and yet he can't do a thing to let her back into his life.

"Kuki," he cried out into the air. "We could raise Calli together. We could have a happy life. I want you back. I need you."

* * *

Calli felt so content around Kairi. It was just a nice feeling to have. She hadn't known why, but it was obvious that this adult was special from all the others. 

She got along well with Calli, which was rare, even for kids. She had instant connection with her father, not just for each other's looks. Kairi even let Calli break the present day's rules for kids! But to top it all off, which Calli hadn't mentioned once during their walk, was that Kairi was approving of the KND. She even claimed that she was the famous Numbuh 3 and her _dad _was Numbuh 4 (that was the unbelievable part, so she didn't trust that one).

She trusted her well, and trust was an important thing in Calli's life. She took in a deep breath. They were almost at the corner. Just turn left, and a few blocks down, you'd get to her home.

"Kairi, do you want to stop by my place for a drink?" Calli asked, a little shyly.

Kairi smiled softly, that showed a good heart. "Sure, I'd like that. But are you sure? What about your dad?"

Calli shrugged. "Oh, Dad doesn't care about who I bring in, and I really want you to have a drink with me."

Kairi licked her lips softly as she looked up towards the bright blue sky. It was so calming. Just one word escaped her mouth: "Yeah…"

The young girl grinned. Kairi just followed Calli around the corner and down the few blocks. It seemed like a long three and a half minutes, but once they reached there, it seemed like perfect timing.

"I'm parched," said Calli. "I'm gonna go get some water, what do you want?"

Calli opened the door to the house as she waited for Kairi's response. When they got inside, with Kairi watching, gaping a bit at its urban theme, Calli took off her shoes. Kairi followed along, and then answered.

"I'd like a root beer," Kairi said with a pause. "Do you have some?"

"Just your luck," Calli smirked. "Dad's in love with the stuff, so we always have crate-load."

"Just like Wally," Kairi barely whispered with a small shake of the head and giggle.

Calli turned to her, "What was that, Kairi?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just saying what a great place this is," she replied.

Calli shrugged. But then again, it was a pretty nice home. There were contemporary-type chairs and beanbags with a large TV at the corner. The interesting purple shade of the carpet oddly matched the different-colored furniture (like how one of the chairs were yellow, and another was blue, and the couch was a bright white), and the walls were a nice shade of soft white. It may've been an odd, yet stylish, kind of living room, but it was what Calli was used to. Besides, she designed it herself. If it was up to her father, he'd be only getting bargain store stained furniture. She smiled to herself at that.

Calli went into the kitchen as she motioned Kairi to go on and sit at the couch. By the time Calli was gone, Kairi had done so. She admired at the interior some more, but then she decided to just sit. It wasn't long until she found herself standing in front of the man she had loved for years. Although this time, he was sleeping like a baby.

She found herself staring at the blonde man. The rough looking goatee he held on was very flattering that made him look much…hotter. Kairi felt herself melt at the sight, but she didn't want to wake him. In fact, she didn't want him to see her at all. Who knows what they'd do to each other. Besides, it would be wrong she was married…

_Wait a minute…_ she thought to herself, smiling. _No I'm not. I am officially no longer married today. Good bye, Mark!_

_Hello, Wally._

She struck herself at the thought. What was happening to her? After one meeting, he was all on her mind (other than divorcing Mark, which was in some way related to him). It wasn't right. She was in the WPP still, and…she'd want nothing more. Sighing she stood still.

Just as Kairi was done with her thoughts, Calli had walked in. The young girl stood there, unmoving, holding the cold glasses of their drinks until it numbed her fingers. She hadn't expected her dad to be home so early. She had felt strong vibrations from Kairi that made the room feel awkward.

Calli uneasily extended her arm towards Kairi, motioning that she should get it. Kairi just stared at her after she glanced at Wally. After a slight moment, the older woman shook her head.

"Um, I think I should go," Kairi said. "Since your dad's here and all, he could wake up and realize you brought a stranger home."

Calli stared at her for the moment and then looked down at the cups. "But you're not a stranger. I just made friends with you, Kairi. And Daddy knows I know how to choose my friends well.

"Besides, you already knew him, right?"

Kairi's eyes were looking as if they were dry, and Calli realized then that she hadn't blinked the whole time. Her rare violet eyes glowed. Calli bit her lower lip. The numbness ached her fingers.

"Please," Calli pleaded with mostly her big green eyes. "You're no stranger to me. You're no stranger to us. You even said so yourself… Numbuh 3."

Kairi felt her face grow numb. It was almost as numb as Calli's fingers, though she didn't know that. She hadn't heard that in ages. It was a mystery that Calli would bring it up then, but she knew why. It was the perfect moment and besides…she should have expected that. It was a wonder why Calli hadn't mentioned this _sooner_.

Kairi's breath was shallower now and a little quicker, as opposed to Calli's lack of breath. The young girl hadn't heard Kairi's breathing at the moment because she herself couldn't hear anything. She was kind of afraid of the older one's reaction. There was an awkward silence in the air, accompanied by Wally's heavy breathing as he lay asleep.

Kairi was first to speak up, and thankfully for Calli's sake. "I…don't believe that I am this 'Numbuh 3' you speak of."

The frown on Calli's face became an untruthful one. She saw the knowing glint in Kairi's eyes. And although Calli was the type to argue and say that she was, she decided to go along with it because she was in no mood to speak up of anything.

"Sorry. Are you going to get your root beer?" Calli asked, a little impatient.

Kairi nodded and then walked up to her. She paused as she stared at the cup, then she grabbed it. Calli started to drink her water as the grown-up gulped down the root beer.

"Thank you," Kairi murmured.

Calli acknowledged the thanks but she didn't say anything in return. They stood silently, every so often taking a long hard sip from their drinks until they finished it down. Calli kept still, it was better that way since the air was so awkward.

"When I brought you here, I thought something'd happen that we wouldn't need to worry about what to do," Calli said.

Kairi looked around the room. "It seems your dad can sleep as sound as a rock," she said. It was as if she hadn't heard Calli at all.

Calli glanced at her sleeping father. He always liked naps during the day, otherwise at night he'd be practically dead. She nodded.

"It seems he's always been that way," Calli sighed. "Always tired or something. But sure, when he's awake, he tends to be very jumpy. It's like he has ADD or something."

Kairi lightly chuckled at her remark. And then her laughter died away and her expression became a mock-scolding look. She started, dramatically, "Don't you dare talk about your father that way." She surpassed a giggle. "It's not very…nice." She smiled brightly now.

Calli smiled back. She then shrugged slightly.

Kairi started again, "But…I was very hyper as a child, very…lively and exuberant. However, I was very oblivious to many things because of that back then."

"Were you a good operative?" Calli had accidentally let it slip, and she quickly shut her mouth.

Kairi looked at her blankly and then stared at the ceiling.

"I was more or less a good child," she simply replied. "Same thing goes for operative."

Now that they were on the subject, Calli became curious. "What about Dad?"

Kairi opened her mouth to reply, but then shut it. She didn't know what to say about him. She knew she shouldn't even be talking about this. Instead of answering, she held onto the glass in her hand tighter and headed for the kitchen. It wasn't polite to make the host put it away all by herself without even offering. Calli watched her as she did so and then after a few moments she followed in tow.

Their footsteps in the kitchen echoed towards the living room. The living room was dead silent after that. Even the breathing from Wally wasn't heard. Well, that had a reason of course.

He had listened to every word they had said. He had been awake the whole time. There was just one thing to do.

Get Kairi.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, this chapter was totally lacking in plot. Um, please review. 

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


	4. Chapter 3: His Mission

**The None Too Bright**

**By Ahhelga**

**This chapter is dedicated to Locker87 (cade-chan), since I _just_ realized they love my WITNESS. So, this is dedicated to you.  
**

Author's Note: Long time no update, huh? I'm glad I did. But keep in mind that I did this in, like, less that a day, so it's not very well planned out or thought of. I just did it with no plan, so everything is basically improv. Hope you don't mind. Thanks for reading. Enjoy.

Summary: Who was that woman who seemed like the perfect adult—the perfect mother? I only talked to her for a second, but she was the most amazing woman I ever met. If she was right all along, then...why didn't they marry? (**Spin-off of W.I.T.N.E.S.S.**)

Disclaimer: Please don't harass me into saying that this is mine. It's not.

* * *

**Chapter 3  
His Mission**

Wally opened his eyes awkwardly. Slowly, he got a little bit upwards so that he could fully sit up straight. So his daughter had brought Kairi with her? Interesting. He smiled to himself. They didn't know he was awake that whole time. They didn't know that he knew that Calli had made friends with her. And that Kairi just violated a rule he has kept for over fifteen years—and that was the Kids Next Door.

He sighed inwardly. Now that Calli knew, there was no point in keeping it anymore. But because of force of habit, his lips had been shut this whole time…well, excluding that talk with Kairi the day before. He didn't know what to do.

Even if his mind was trying to focus on that one subject, his thoughts kept swerving to Kairi. Kairi was there. She was just in the next room. He wanted to jump up and jump _her_. He chuckled silently. But that wouldn't be _polite_, now would it? He couldn't take any irrational chances or else he'd lose her…again. And he wouldn't want that.

No, Wally needed her again. And despite what the predicament may be, he must. It was a must. All he needed to do now was think up of ways to get her.

For good this time.

* * *

"Listen, if you don't want to answer any questions of mine," started Calli, "…its okay with me. I won't push you or anything. I'm not that kind of girl." 

Kairi looked down at the young girl. "Thanks," she briefly said. She continued to wash her cup.

"There, all clean," Kairi said presenting the cup.

"Oh let me get that for—!" Calli jumped ahead to put it away, but since Kairi already was going to, they both collided into each other, letting the cup smash against the floor.

"Aw, damn it," Calli whispered.

Kairi looked up, a little surprised at her cursing. But then again, she _was_ Wally's daughter. They both looked at the mess on the floor. Their eyes said to each other that'd they'd gladly volunteer to clean it up, but none made a move.

Suddenly a voice came from the other room. "Calli? Is that you? What happened?"

Calli shouted back, "It's nothing, Dad! You don't need to worry about it!" Then, hastily, she turned to Kairi and dropped her voice. "Listen to me. I'm not entirely sure what's going on between you and Dad, but you gotta listen good: I sprained my ankle on the street. You happened to be there. You took me here. And you took care of me for a while. That's our plan. Got it?"

_She seems to love taking control,_ Kairi thought.

Kairi nodded quickly as she got a broom from the side. As quick as she nodded, she started sweeping away at the mess. Both females started to clean up.

"Listen honey, I—hello…" Wally came in through the kitchen door. His face had a questioning look to it, but he didn't really say anything. "Hi, Mrs. Lune, nice to see you again. Calli, why is there glass all over the floor?"

"_I_ dropped the glass," Kairi said. "And it's not Mrs., it's now Ms. You're looking at the newly _divorced_ Kairi."

Wally's heart started beating twice as fast. "Oh…then I trust that your decision in that was a…good one?"

"Very," Kairi said simply as she kept sweeping.

Calli looked back and forth at them; a knowing smile came across her face.

"Daddy, Kairi helped after I injured my ankle on the street," Calli said smoothly. Kairi looked up curiously at Calli who simply smirked back at her.

"You….you injured your ankle?" Wally's eyes seemed to pop out of his head.

Hurriedly, he rushed over to Calli to check if she was alright. Calli started yelling at him in protest and instantly he stopped. He had to hear her out.

"I'm _fine_, Dad, you could even ask her!" Calli said all huffy like. "She seems to have a…curing touch."

"D-does she now?" Wally looked over at Kairi whose head was down, and even from here, he could feel all the heat radiating from her face. What was Calli up to?

"Yeah! And she's _real_ sweet!" Calli replied more excitedly. "She's _much_ better than all of the other girls."

If it was possible, Kairi's face heated up more. And it was noticeable too, when she shot her head up at him at her remark. Other girls? Now _his_ face was red. And Calli's smirk was larger.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

"And you know what she does?" Wally asked her. "_She_ dumps _me_!" 

Kairi's laughter filled the air. "What a total airhead."

"Let me tell you, that is _one_ girl you don't ever wanna ever date!"Wally pointed out.

"Oh? So you're assuming I date girls?" Kairi smiled and raised a brow.

Wally leaned in mock-ferociously. "And so what if I am?

"Well, if you make one wrong move, buster, it'll be your balls!" Kairi laughed.

Calli walked in. "Daddy, we gotta get more toilet paper. We're almost out."

He looked down at his food and then said, "Drat. I was planning to use some later on."

That got Kairi to laugh harder. Calli snorted. Who knew her father was like this with Kairi around? When she offered that Kairi stay for dinner, she didn't exactly picture this. She was to be set aside, as she hoped, and then they have a romantic dinner. Right now it just seemed as if they were both drunken men at a bar. Kairi was pretty obnoxious what she had her moments. But who was Calli to blame? Everyone got a lot more energetic with Dad around.

The idea of it being like this every night came to her head: eating dinner with Kairi, laughing at Dad's jokes, and the toilet paper running out. It was a nice thought. Kairi was like… a mom she never really had. Of course, her original mom wasn't really all that great, so, Calli was just probably looking for a way out.

She wanted a family. With a mother. She _wanted_ a _mother_. At this point, Kairi seemed to be the perfect candidate. She was a good woman. She was helpful and kind. Dear old Dad _adored_ her. And they have a history together. It'd be perfect.

But then again, perfect dreams come to reality as soon as she realized that Kairi _just_ got divorced, and it wouldn't be really smart to go into a relationship right away. But she and Dad were hitting it off so well, that why not?

Why not?

* * *

"Ugh, I hate towers," Kairi complained. 

"Sorry about that," Wally said.

"It's not your fault," she replied. "I'll just go get in the morning since it's too late already. Hey, do you know the way to the Huntington Train Station?"

"Don't bother," Wally smiled at her. "I'll give you a lift."

"Will you? Thanks, so much!" she smiled back.

Calli came from behind Wally. "I guess I'll see you around Kairi."

"I guess so, kiddo," Kairi said, smiling at her now.

"Shall we go?" Wally asked her.

"We shall," she replied.

Both of them walked side by side to his car down the driveway. It was almost eight, and it was dark. Of course, there were still cars out, so it wasn't that big a problem. But since it was already dark, Wally was worried for her well being. He _had_ to offer her the ride. And besides, he needed to talk to her in private.

They went inside, him driving and her passenger's seat. And they were off, with her giving directions. In about fifteen minutes in a car ride that was eternally quiet, they reached her apartment building.

"This is it," she said.

Instead of getting out, she sat. Both sat there for a while, quiet and unsure of anything to say.

"I spoke to him."

Kairi looked to Wally questionably. He stared right in front of him; his hair was covering his face.

"He didn't remember who I was…" he said. She saw dark splotches on his jeans. She didn't know what to do.

She choked out, "I…I don't know—"

"Hoagie, damn it!" he yelled.

His head turned to her, and she saw that it eyes were red. She stared at him. Then, she leaned back and stared at the dashboard in front of her. Her eyes started getting teary. The expression was hopelessness.

"H-Hoagie…?" she asked herself.

"Why… Why didn't he just run away like I did?" Wally's tears came quicker now.

"How did you see him!" she turned to him, grabbing his shirt. "Where? Do you still know him!"

Wally was silent. "He will always be my best friend."

She loosened her grip, which eventually turned into a throw at him. So that meant…

"Can we see him? Where is he now?"

"Hoagie's in Florida right now…" Wally said softly. "He'll be back this Friday."

"Friday's in two days!" she said. She turned to him. "You know what this means to me? I have to see him? Did you contact the others?"

"I **can't**!" he yelled at her. "They're probably far away, clueless as to who we are! _They didn't run away like I did_. Understand that. They've forgotten us."

"No…" she whined quietly.

"They've moved on."

"No…" she whined louder.

"And all we have…is each other, Kuki." He stared at her. Both their eyes locked. It was connection like no other.

"No," she said forcefully. "I…I have to go. Thanks for the ride, Wally."

He sighed, "Anytime…"

She got her stuff ready, and as he did so, when she wasn't looking, he slipped his business card in there.

"Good night, Wally," she said, as she exited.

"'Night," he replied roughly.

* * *

"So?" Calli asked. 

"So what?" he replied.

"So what happened!" she shouted excitedly. "Did you go inside? Did you guys _kiss_? Did you…boogie?" All was replied with no response. "Did…did you do anything?"

"We talked," he said simply as he slowly went into his room.

From the other room he yelled, "Go to bed, Calli!"

And reluctantly, she went.

* * *

"Why'd you have to do that, Wally? Why?" 

He re-shampooed again. His mind was on Kairi again. He kept thinking about whether he screwed up. Did he?

"You did."

And at the moment, he hated himself.

Taking a shower really was a good decision. It was probably the only good decision he made all day.

* * *

Author's Note: Not good, huh? Well, anyway, it was an update. Also… 

**NOTICE:**

It seems as if I'm not able to carry on multiple stories at a time. I'm looking for a partner. I'm not sure what that partner would do at this point exactly, but know that it's going to be important! It's anyone's game! Just review or email or IM me that you want to be my partner!

To those who don't know my email is: ahhelga (at) yahoo (dot) com

For IM screen names, go to my profile.

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


End file.
